Forum talk:Featured Article Vote
Regarding the Electoral Fraud Prank Staged by the RV Clan {no condemnation} ZK I ("BROS") and Members of the RV Clan: On YouTube, ZK II (QUALITY) sent a message to me regarding a massive vote stacking prank created by the RV Clan with ZK I at the wheel. She was concerned that she may be punished for ZK I's actions, and was disappointed at the behavior and actions. I, however, take a different approach. GOOD JOB! Come every April 1st for the past two years, our site has been edited to celebrate April Fools' day. The logo was flipped, meme jokes were abused, Rick Astley was written... at first, I too, was shockec, but as I recalled the calendar, the shock and dismay turned into a grin. What the RV Clan has done today is an early, but epic April Fools' prank. This action should NOT, I repeat, SHOULD NOT be condemned. Rather, since this wiki rejoices so much in pranking in-universe, a little wiki joke should not be frowned upon. ZK I used the power of old friends- even the great Bugzy himself -to send a prank our way. To me, this is not a troll attempt for Lulz. As we all know, Bugzy has nothing against this site, and ZK has/have good standing with the database. It can be guessed that the RV Clan does this on plenty of sites which host their friends, possibly even their own forums and such. Why should you condemn a true gesture of April Fools' holiday spirit? Don't get yourself in a tizzy over this! Rather, look at it and laugh! This is not vandalism, this is not spam, this is a simple April Fools' prank from our friends from the RV Clan! Now, if it was actual villainy, like nominating AG for Bureaucrat/High BOSS status, that might result in a slap on the wrist. However, nominating Club Penguin Music Group is not a crime against the site or anything in it. The RV Clan stacked the vote one time in the past by voting for Maverick, so this has happened before. Take this affront to democracy as it is: a prank. So, I guess the RV Clan wishes us a Happy April Fools' day! As long as I have power here, no one will get punished for this action. After all, it's a harmless prank! Don't condemn, laugh! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) SQUIDWARD I USE YOUR CLARINET TO UNCLOG MY TOILET. † 23:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: We'll just put "APRIL FOOLS'" after the FATOW entry to denote the prank, maybe give it a specially edited template, and perhaps, as we should, expand the LQA/stub and MAKE it worthy of what it was granted as a joke. :I got found out? FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- :Oh well, nobodys getting punished so I really don't have nothing to worry about heh heh heh... for the record I'll post how the prank started. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 05:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) MSN Logs *ZONEsama said: **Hey Bugzy *ZONEsama said: **lololol I just had a really funny thought. *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **wha? *ZONEsama said: **You know Club Penguin Fanon Wiki amirite? *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **of course *ZONEsama said: **You know about the Featured Article votes, right? *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **yea, cut to the chase im kinda busy atm *ZONEsama said: **Very well, I'll vote on a really crap article and I want you to vote on it and get everyone else you know to vote on it. *ZONEsama said: **It'll be hilarious lOl *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **haha okay, ill ask some ex-RV members to vote on it but only 1 or 2 *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **cas i kinda lost contact on most of them after disbanding *ZONEsama said: **mmmk, I'll ask HighTemplar to vote on it too. *ZONEsama said: **Also, make sure that people vote on different times so that it seams legit. *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **okay, lmao ---- *ZONEsama said: **Hey HT, vote on my submission on CPFW's featured article? *From the Murky Depths I come said: **I don't go there anymore remember, I already told you about the whole Imperial affair. *ZONEsama said: **This scenario's different, I nominated a "Wretched Article" and me and Bugzy are getting a whole lot of people to vote on it. *From the Murky Depths I come said: **LOL! *ZONEsama said: **Yep, you in? *From the Murky Depths I come said: **Definitely, I have nothing against CPFW but I can't help but laugh hard if your vote wins. *From the Murky Depths I come said: **What does Kill think about it? *ZONEsama said: **Haven't told her, she'd probably flip. *From the Murky Depths I come said: **So I shouldn't tell her then. *ZONEsama said: **Please don't. I don't want anybody knowing about this because the account me and Kill share on CPFW would get b&. *ZONEsama said: **Kill's already peeved at me for getting her banned on Newgrounds. *From the Murky Depths I come said: **What happens if TurtleShroom or anyone else finds out? *ZONEsama said: **Then I'll accept full responsibility and take the punishment, as long as Kill doesn't get punished. *From the Murky Depths I come said: **Oh okay. *From the Murky Depths I come said: **That depends if you get b& or not, most of the admins there are pretty nice. *ZONEsama said: **True, but I don't think they'll see the funny side of what I'm planning. I might get away with it because I revamped the main page but I doubt it. ---- BOY was I wrong. My apologies for jumping to conclusions. Here's the aftermath and what we actually plan to do on April Fools Day. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 05:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- *ZONEsama said: **Hey all *ZONEsama said: **Looks like the CPFW admins took it as a joke - we sure got fooled. *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **huh *From the Murky Depths I come said: **I think I know why, they probably thought it was an April Fools joke. *Lulzy Lollie - DOING RUSHES FOR FORGE MSG ME ON USEAST said: **April Fools joke my butt. *ZONEsama said: **@Lollie; haha *ZONEsama said: **We should mangle the main page, I remember when Zy-El used to come BAWWWWWW'ing to me because you lot made an absolute sty out of his site. *Lulzy Lollie - DOING RUSHES FOR FORGE MSG ME ON USEAST said: **Haha I remember that. *From the Murky Depths I come said: **Never was in RV, what stuff did you guys do? *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **we were mainly diablo/club penguin/runescape clan *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **the higher ups who had admin powers used to occasionally mess up the CSS layout and post all these random pictures. *Lulzy Lollie - DOING RUSHES FOR FORGE MSG ME ON USEAST said: **It especially happened when the more older users were plastered. *Lulzy Lollie - DOING RUSHES FOR FORGE MSG ME ON USEAST said: **Remember Mawhawk's 3 day bender? I couldn't understand half of the crap he came out with. *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **hahaha that was a classic *ZONEsama said: **Lets do that to CPFW, I already got an idea what we can use as pictures. *From the Murky Depths I come said: **Wow... makes me wish I was in RV haha. *ZONEsama said: **I nominate that we make it look like the wiki has been taken over by a Ned Flanders fan club. *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **@HighTemplar: yeah, its kinda sad how we disbanded tho *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **@Zone: lolwut *ZONEsama said: **Call up anyone that has photoshop skills, we'll shop Ned Flanders face on all the article pics. *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **lmao you're pushing the limit there zone *Lulzy Lollie - DOING RUSHES FOR FORGE MSG ME ON USEAST said: **HAHAHAHAHA *Lulzy Lollie - DOING RUSHES FOR FORGE MSG ME ON USEAST said: **Do it to TS. *Lulzy Lollie - DOING RUSHES FOR FORGE MSG ME ON USEAST said: **PLEASE do it to TS that would be so funny. *Lulzy Lollie - DOING RUSHES FOR FORGE MSG ME ON USEAST said: **TurtleShroom with Ned Flanders face *Lulzy Lollie - DOING RUSHES FOR FORGE MSG ME ON USEAST said: **lmfao *From the Murky Depths I come said: **Hey Lollie, I need a rush on east. *ZONEsama said: **Haha okay, I hope TS will be okay with it. *Lulzy Lollie - DOING RUSHES FOR FORGE MSG ME ON USEAST said: **@HighTemplar: What difficulty? *ZONEsama said: **Also, anyone here got sysop powers? *From the Murky Depths I come said: **Nightmare. *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **i could probably get temp sysop if i ask TS maybe. *Lulzy Lollie - DOING RUSHES FOR FORGE MSG ME ON USEAST said: **Ewww, keep your forge then I only want forges on Hell difficulty. *ZONEsama said: **Awesomesauce. If you become sysop tell me Bugzy because I want the navigation sidebar and buttons edited. *From the Murky Depths I come said: **Hahaha okay, game name is Zant1///2 *Lulzy Lollie - DOING RUSHES FOR FORGE MSG ME ON USEAST said: **Okay. *ZONEsama said: **I'll copy/paste this convo on CPFW just to be sure. Once we get the all-clear, 'shop your hearts out. *B-B-B-BUGZY said: **righto. ---- tl;dr: Ned Flanders fan club takes over CPFW, and demands that all the faces of characters be replaced with his glorious, moustached face. Also, me and everyone else are more than happy if you want to edit our articles doing something stupid in fact we'd probably laugh at ourselves if somebody did that. We just want the OK with the admins before we go on with our Ned Flanders parade. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 05:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Ned Flanders: GO FORTH AND PLASTER HIS FACE!! ZK, I hope I'm not too late! I looked up Ned Flanders. You have my full approval! Ned Flanders seems to be what the Simpsons are not: clean, moralistic, non-swearing, successful, kind, sober, and he has an epic mustache to boot! I guess what they say is true: everyone has a Simpsons counterpart. Ned? He's the closest to me. I especially like how the article said he attacked Lovejoy for being a hypocrite and being Non-Christian. That guy- from what I've read -is a jerk. Hurry up and put his face on TSP! You have my permission! Nay, my endorsement! I was going to write a speech, but it's far too close to bedtime to do that. "Diddly do" and other stuttering/nonsense dribble! :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) SQUIDWARD I USE YOUR CLARINET TO UNCLOG MY TOILET. † 02:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Thank you for choosing a character that is appropriate for the database! I commend you for your respect! That will truly pay off down the road, as you have truly proven your trustworthiness and respect for us and the COC! P.S.S.: Ned Flanders has a mustache made of raw win. I see why he has a fan club. ---- Hurry! Time is running out!! I must see Ned Flanders by midnight tomorrow! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) SQUIDWARD I USE YOUR CLARINET TO UNCLOG MY TOILET. † 02:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I WAS ABOUT TO SUGGEST THAT! Tails6000 02:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) As for the main page... KING DEDEDE TAKEOVER Why not? He is a penguin. And we really do need more MALLET! EBAH! GOTTA CLOBBAH DAT DERE KIRBEH WID MAH MONSTUH! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 03:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) The new Featured Video! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 03:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC)